Truth
by LoveWillFindYou
Summary: A short one-shot that takes place the first night Edward stays over at Bella's house, just after the meadow scene. Told from Edward's POV. Cute and romantic! Please rate and review!


**Author's Note:** For me, one of the best moments in the entire "Twilight Saga" is that first night Edward stays over at the Swan house and watches Bella sleep. What did Edward think about while he watched Bella sleep, she finally in his arms? Well, find out! As always, PLEASE rate and review! I get so excited each time I get a hit or review, or a favorite. Remember to comment on this and my other pieces! Thanks so much.

By the way, I don't own Twilight. Or Edward Cullen. But a girl can dream, right?

**-LoveWillFindYou**

The pearly beams of moonlight spill onto my Bella's translucent skin – giving her already angelic complexion a truly unreal, inviting glow. Her slender body lays limp in my arms, deep in slumber. Her floral scent has drenched every square inch of her small bedroom. Heaven and hell encompassed into a single moment.

I suddenly feel the blood rise and stain her cheeks. Imagine that; even in the night, she blushes. I chuckle quietly to myself, laughing at just how imperfect and yet completely perfect Bella is. How utterly endearing she manages to be without even knowing it. How beautiful she is in every moment, even when she feels otherwise. She doesn't have to try like those other girls; she doesn't have to hide behind a façade of makeup. She just…is. If only she knew.

Bella's fingers subconsciously reach out, as though to grasp something. Her mumbles are incoherent, even to my acute senses, and she lets her arm drop to her pillow with a light thud. She twists suddenly, her face now towards mine, and she lets out a low sigh of contentment. Her sweet breath caresses and warms my skin the slightest degree. I bask in it.

"Edward," She murmurs, more clearly now, "Edward, I love you."

I feel my long sleeping heart thump wildly in my chest, a feeling so staggering that it left me breathless and dazed. Did I hear her correctly? No, of course I did – my hearing never failed. But could it be true? Perhaps she was fantasizing something? Did she mean a different Edward – perhaps from one of those romantic novels she always got lost in? But the chances of that…

Bella Swan loves me. Bella Swan loves me. Bella Swan loves me. Me. Or at least I could pretend.

Without thinking, I extend me hand as if to stroke the soft skin on her cheekbone. Just millimeters away from flesh, I pause, curl my fingers in regret, and pull my hand away. My chilled touch would startle her. The obviously inhuman, stone-like qualities to my skin would frighten her. What if I accidently shattered the fragile, delicate bones that lay just below that all too thin membrane?

I recall the events of earlier in the meadow, where I had shoved every care to the darkest corner of my mind. Today had been so right, so ideal, that I still could not wrap my head around it. She had sat beside me, fear never present in her expression. Bella had seemed much too comfortable, a fact which I had found to be both unnerving and amazing at the same time.

Apparently, my worries had not been banished all together, as they rose to the surface now. I felt the light inside me dim with doubt as millions of questions flooded my mind. How could this ever work? A vampire in love with a human? And even a human in love with a vampire? Had this ever occurred before? Perhaps, but never to this extent. But in all truth, I had to confront reality. And the reality was that I was in far too deep. I'm drowning in my love for Bella. And I can't pull myself out. And with her latest confession, though it came in sleep, it seems as though Bella had flung herself in after me. Now, we are drowning together. My mind is scrambled and I find it difficult to really process why this love is impossibility when I am in her presence.

"Edward," She whispers now. Just the sound of my name spoken from her lips thrills me. I feel as though a ray of sunlight exploded within me, causing all of the darkness I have held for many years to vanish in a split second. Bella moves closer to me suddenly, until she is curled in a small ball against my chest. Using every ounce of effort remaining, I push those worries back once more and hold her tightly now. Her lips turn up, enveloping her precious face into a beautiful smile of sheer bliss.

I note quickly that the sun has begun its ascendant – my cue to leave, though only briefly.

"I love you, too." I tell her, blatant honesty present in every syllable, before ducking out the window.

_Thanks for reading! Please leave your feedback, advice, and ideas for future stories! I really appreciate you taking the time to read. It means so much to me._


End file.
